bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freezing Mike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 07:25, 14 October 2009 Puzzle Boxes Great work on that page. Very simple and effective formatting. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I have to compliment you on your work on these pages. The I will use them as examples to suggest how formatting should be done. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) There's Something in the Sea and Related Content Please, feel free to edit as much as you wish. If you are unsure of how to format, just use some other pages as examples, as most of them follow some reason. No approval is necessary for content, it is just imperative that it is accurate, well-formatted, and grammatically-correct. If you want some examples of formatting, look at the plasmids. These pages use a combination of different formatting techniques, while keeping the article concise and informative. I appreciate your interest in There's Something in the Sea and its related articles. It is a massive compilation of material, and can always use improvement. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Welcome aboard the S.S Something in the Sea, let me be the first one to shake your hand. If you need any help content wise, feel free to ask. There's no need to apologize for your work. The only things I really think about twice are some of the subjects you've chosen to want a page on. To be honest, I was getting a bit ticked off by your work, rising edit count and behaved stubborn. Your work is (very) good, a good way to make it more manageable. I noticed it but was too stubborn to quit. My meds need to kick in, but I've rationalized. Keep it up and I sincerely apologize for my stubborn editing (not just 92 and 93). *Shakes hands with mouse pretending it's your hand*, haha. Do elaborate about this project page. Regarding your latest review of my work, I've looked upon those suggestions of yours (and Glorious Chaos) and I have to agree that it's a pile of info that needs organization. I want to rack up those edits too, so if there things I can do, just say it. And the edits I made can be undone. Ow yeah, where does Gardimuer stand for ? Freezing Mike 20:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I'll try it first, and if I can't, I'll give you the link. Toukashi 16:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Just put it on the page. Edit however you see fit. By the way; are we leaving the edits done on the Something in the Sea article, or can I revert it back to the way you had it? Toukashi 19:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) All right, thanks for the help Gardimuer. I wasn't sure how to put the licensing, so thanks again! Toukashi 19:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I've got a picture of the book called "Unusual Crustaceans of the North Atlantic: Volume 2". Where do you want it? Toukashi 21:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Finished the article on the book. Once again, edit how you like. Toukashi 01:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Got it, I'll remember that. Toukashi 01:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Can I try my hand at Mark's Writings? Also, what do you need exactly for the Rapture Anthem? Toukashi 02:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yikes! What do I include? I see that there is scribblings and small notes, along with actual letters by Mark. Do I include those? P.S. Did you see the edit about the Rapture Anthem? I was hoping to help on that, and wanted to know what to include. Toukashi 02:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the many contributions you have been making lately, and wanted to say that they are very good. If I may make one suggestion, and that is to find a way to contact the other people that you have been working with (mainly Toukashi and Freezing Mike), so that everyone can more closely coordinate joint efforts on these pages in real time. Probably instant messenger of some sort would be best. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And as far as a project page goes, that is entirely up to you. You need no approval of mine for such a thing, and it is a good idea. I wish I could help you all more for the time being, but I will be working on wiki structure (mainly categories) for a while. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I think that they are all great ideas. I loathe even the idea of restructuring There's Something in the Sea and related content, so I am glad that there are a few people willing to do it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about Wolf, he apologized already, albeit on his own page. Btw, I've noticed a time difference when typing down here, where are you editing from ? Freezing Mike 23:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know that the message from Charles Molley actually came on Day Ninety-Five, then the letter came on Ninety-Six. Today's update would be Ninety-Seven, I suppose. Toukashi 02:42, October 22, 2009 (UTC) All right, fixed it. Also, is there any significance to putting "October 19" on Day Ninety-Five? Toukashi 03:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) My Adminship I've put up my request. If you read it and find what's written there to be good stuff, I'd appreciate your support. http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. D'ya read it ? Freezing Mike 17:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) New "Spoilers" Image The image used to mark pages with spoilers seems to be obsolete and out of touch with the style of BioShock and this wiki. Any ideas on a replacement? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think it is an outstanding idea. I trust your judgment on the matter. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The Template:Spoilers page seems to remain unaltered. Is this a mistake? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The image is seriously exactly what I had in mind. I could not be happier. Is there anyway to downsize it, and make it a higher resolution? Please replace the old one whenever you wish. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Could not have asked for more! A great service you have done this day. If I could give you a tonic or something as a reward, I would. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I glad that you posted that. I just corrected a mistake I made earlier. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC)